Video conferencing has become a useful and often used method of communication between remote parties. Good lighting is generally necessary for good quality video capture during video conferencing. One of the sources of illumination of the parties taking part in the video conference is the lighting from the video display screen adjacent which the party is seated. Another source being ambient light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,562 teaches a sound and vision communications terminal for use in video conferencing. The sound and vision communications terminal includes a display screen, camera and separate auxiliary lighting device. The auxiliary lighting device is controlled, either by the user or by a sensor, to suitably illuminate the user of the terminal during video conferencing.